Alchemist Meets Keybalde Master
by Hiromi-San
Summary: [Kingdom HeartsFull Metal Alchemist Crossover(CHAPTER 4 UP)Ed is transported to a starnge world after a transmutation. And no brother around. Will Ed be possesed by the Darkness? Or will he overcome it and find his brother?
1. It Begins

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FANFICTION! THIS IS MY FIRST, SO PLEASE ME NICE!**

Chapter 1: Transmutation and Darkness

Inside a dark room, Ed and his younger brother Al, were once again trying to succed in human transmutation. But this time, they had what they have been looking for... the Philosiphers (sp) stone.

"Ready Al?" The oldest brother said, smirking at the young sibling.  
"I think so..." His voice sounded shaky and hollow, he was feeling anxious at the moment.

"This is it Al. We finally have what we needed. It's time to get your body back. And my limbs." The empty armor nodded.

They both clapped thier hands, and pressed on the ground. Blue light started to come from the transmutation circle. The light then became bright, making it very hard for one of them to see.

"Al? Are you still here?" Ed shouted.

"Brother! I can bearly see you!"

"Just hold on!"

_It ,might be working finally... I can finally see Al's face again... I can..._

Suddenly, the world around Ed became black. Everything was disappearing around him.

"The hell?... Al!" There was no response. He shouted his name again, and still no response.

_What the hell is going on? Why is everything...?_

He started to feel drowsy, and empty headed. He felt something grab his leg, he looked back, but it was to dark to make it out. The only thing possible to see was the bright yellow eyes.He turned back to the transmutation circle, where he saw a very familiar woman like figure, standing in the middle. His goldeneyes widned.

_Mother...?_

He reached for her, as far as he could. He was fainting at the same time"Mom..." Then, finally fell hard to the ground. Unmoving. The darkness was taking over him...

* * *

"Sora, look!" A red head pointed to the sky.  
"A meteor shower?"

TO BE COUNTINUED...

A/N: I know it's a little short, It's my first fanfic. And I suck at describing. (And spelling) I don't have spell check... -  
So, PLEASE R&R!  
Namine91


	2. They first meet

NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

Chapter 2: They first meet...

"Mm..."

Edward opens his eyes slowly. His vision was a bit blurry.

"Where... is this place?"

Slowly regaining his conscientious, he stood on his knees, wiping his eyes. He saw what he wasn't used to see. Crystal blue water glinting in the sun, soft sand against his knees, and houses made of wood.

"...I have to find Al. And find a way out of here."

Standing still for a minute or two, he thought about his arm and leg.

"There could be people here who never even heard about automail. Better keep it tucked in."

And with that, he pulled down his sleeves of the red coat, and started his search.''

* * *

On the other side of the island, a brown haired boy lays down on the warm sand. He thought about the same thing he always thought about, going to other worlds.

He sighed, "I wonder, if we go to the place where Kairi came from..."

"Maybe..."

Sora gasped, turned around quickly. It was only Kairi.

"Kairi! Stop sneaking up behind me!"

"Don't make such a big deal out of it, Sora." She said.

He pouted, "Anyway, can't wait until tomorrow. Seeing other worlds, meeting other people, you might even find you mom!" He said with a big smile.

Kairi laughed a bit, "Yeah. But until that time..." She handed out a piece of paper from her pocket, then handed to Sora.

"What's this?"

"A list of supplies for our trip."

"WHAT? MORE?"

"You can never have enough!"

And with that, she laughed then turned away, "Oh, and don't forget," she added, "Riku and I will be here at sunset, so this time, come, okay?"

"Sure... whatever..."

* * *

"Al?"

He called over and over again, but nothing seems to hit his ears.

"Dammit. Maybe he isn't here..."

He leaned against a big tree in depression.

"Once again, I manage to drag Al into this..."

He looked up and sighed. But, on top of the tree was a tree house. He thought maybe Al is there. Ed then had hope.

"He could be in there!"

He ran toward the ladder that leads to the tree house, noticing a boy by the waterfall. Quickly, he hid behind the bushes.

"Silver hair..." he whispered.

The boy turned his head a bit, looking at Ed.

_"Oh crap... he probaly heard me..."_

The silvered haired boy stared down narrowly.

"EH, RIKU!"

They both looked at the scrawny boy with a scar on his face, "Come on, one on one!"

Riku smirked, "I beat you like a hundred times already. Give me a break, Tidus."

"One more time!"

"Fine, come on. But don't blame we when beat you up!"

When they walked off, Ed had to find a place near him to hide for a while. And a cave was the closest. Riku turned his head back, and spotted Ed while he jumped into the cave. He smirked and continued walking.

* * *

"That was close."

Ed said, wiping the sweat from the head.

"Now where am I?"

He walked forward into the cave. He found drawings all around the place. But the one the really interested him, was the one that had a boy and girl. He thought of Winry, the girl he has been keeping locked up in his heart.

"... Winry."

He smiled a bit, having flashbacks with Winry and himself. A crack sounded throughout the cave. Ed looked back, and Sora comes forward. They both stared at each other wide eyed.

"WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?"

To be continued...

A/N: Yeah... it's my second time so... please go easy on me. and I haven't seen the whole series, so if anything is wrong, or OOC, please let me know. :)

Hiromi


	3. Darknees Overcomes

Chapter 3: Darkness Overcomes

**DON"T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST Or KINGDOM HEARTS**

"AIEE! Who the heck are you?" Sora exclaimed, pointing his finger at Ed.

_"Crap, I've been caught!" thought Ed. "I got to think of something quick..." _he pondered. "I'm from... a place far away! I, sorta got lost and--"

Sora's eyes widened, "Wait, you're from another world?" He shouted.

"Uh... you can say that." Ed said while scratching the back of his head. "Anyway, do you know a way I can get out of here?"

"...Don't leave! Can you just stay for a day? I'm sure my friends are interested in hearing about your world!" He smiled.

_"My world? What the heck..." _He wondered. _"Maybe I'm very far away from home. I guess it won't hurt to stay here a day. It's almost sunset anyway. I'm going to need my rest. Tonight is perfect to look for Al.." _

"Okay, sure. I'll stay." Ed smirked.

Sora felt excited to hear everything about his world. He always were the curious type, besides Riku anyway.

"Cool, follow me!"

They both ran out of the musty cave and to the beach. Later on, Kairi, Tidus, Wakka, and Sephine gathered around Ed to hear about his world, or, his home. The introduced themselves, shared interests in every way possible. In some parts, Ed lied, but to keep some of his secrets locked in his heart. And he kept alchemy and the transmutation a secret, not to remember or live the painful memories of that day again. Ether way, they all became friends.

It was dusk, and very close to night. Every minute the sun slowly sleeps behind the orange ocean. The noises of the birds started to die down. Only thing to hear was the breezy wind blowing though the trees, and the water crash against the sand. Kairi and Sora sits at the peak, wondering about worlds the lie ahead of them.

"I can't wait, till we set sail. It'll be great." Kairi says in a lowering voice.

Sora quickly stood up, blushing, "Well, it's time for bed. I gotta have enough energy for tomorrow." He stretched.

"Okay, I'll keep Ed at my house." She smiled.

"What? Wait a min-"

"It's okay Sora. I'll keep him." She skipped down the small wooded bridge. She turned and smiled. Then continued skipping.

sigh "There's no way I can say no..." he scratched his head.

* * *

"Make yourself at home!" Kairi said in a loving voice.

Her house was very neat. Three small rooms, and one bathroom. Although the house wasn't as advanced as his home were, he still felt comfortable.

"Heh, nice house. Are you sure I can stay here?"

"Of course! But don't get to attached to it. We're leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?" Ed questioned, will hanging is red coat in the coat hanger. He did it carefully so Kairi won't see his metal limbs.

"Yes. Sora didn't tell you? We're sailing of to a new world. Exciting isn't it?"

"Eh... yeah."

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. You can sleep in that room over there."

"Okay, thanks."

They both enter their rooms, closing the door behind them.

* * *

It was about an hour later, Ed slowly snucked from his given room. Every step made a creaky sound, because the house was made of wood. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. After he successfully exited the house without waking her, he sighed and started his search once again. He checked in the tree house he was going to check earlier, but, Al wasn't there ether.

_"Dammit. Al... where the hell are you? Is it possible he isn't here?" _

The wind blew harder and harder, as if a storm was to come.

_"That's weird, the weather suddenly changed. Maybe it's like that here. Anyway, I'm gonna have to search harder." _

He jumped from the tree house the ground, landing on his two feet. He rose up slowly, scanning the island. No glimmer of a suit of armor anywhere. Ed sighed.

"Well, I'm not gonna find anything just sighing all that time. I have to find Al."

Started to walk across the sand, he happens to see Kairi, walking across as well.

"Kairi? I thought you were sleep." Ed quickly said, "I can explain, you see I-"

Kairi slowly turned to Ed. Her eyes were empty, the light has disappeared. His eyes widened. Memories quickly rushed though his head. His mother, dying, right in front of him. That look in Kairi's eyes remained him of that very day.

"Kai-" Ed stuttered. The word couldn't come from his mouth. Kairi continued walking. It seemed she was walking towards the secret place. But, before Ed could follow her, black creatures with yellow glowing eyes grown from the ground.

"What the hell?"

The sharp claws of the creature scratched the red coat, revealing the metal arm a little. "You little-" He tried to step on the black thing, but it seemed it wouldn't even touching it. He's foot was going through it.

"Damn. What the hell are these anyway? They can hurt me, but I can't hurt them! I gotta find a way out of here!" Ed said. He ran to the shack, luckily, there were no creatures there. While he was there, he was catching his breath.

"...Safe. For now, maybe."

* * *

"Where Kairi? I thought she was with you!" Sora said worriedly.

"Kairi's coming with us!" Riku shouted.

They were right outside the shack, down the small aisle of a wooded bridge, and the small little piece of land.

Riku looked up, "Once we got through, we may never come back. There's no turning back. I'm not of the darkness!"

"Riku..."

Suddenly, a black, purple, bluish portal appeared under Riku and Sora. Riku reached out his hand, claiming. While Sora, reaches for Riku hand with his own. Heartless were pulling them into the dark abyss. Sora blacked out, only to see himself falling though the darkness.

"It's... so dark... I can't see anything..."

A glimmer of light shined to Sora, finding himself at the islands once again, this time with a weapon in his hand, shaped like a key. "Riku-" He looked up, and no one was there. It wasn't to long, that he was by himself. The creatures kept him company. One by one, he attacked with all of his might at the creatures. It ether fell off the narrow bridge or obliterated about the blade. Ether way, he quickly made his way down the bridge, into the shack, where Ed rested.

"Ed!" Sora shouted.

Ed slowly rose up. "Sora. What's... going on here?"

"I don't know. But have you seen Kairi?"

Ed's eyes lowered to the ground. "..."

"Ed?"

"...She's in the cave."

"Okay, come on. We have to save her!"

* * *

It was a while to get to the Secret Place. It was nearly impossible to avoid the creatures. But they got there in time, not to hurt.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here." Ed said in a low voice. The memories had a large effect on him it seemed.

"Ed... what's gotten into you?" Sora shook his head, "Never mind, I'll go on, you can stay here if you want." He opened the door leading to Kairi, leading to the Secret Place.

He ran, as fast as he can, to get to Kairi. He found her, facing the door.

"Kairi!" He shouted. He was relived to find her.

She turned slowly, facing Sora, and reaching out her arm. "Sora..."

The door opened behind her, and the strong wind blowing from the door, making her lose her balance. She flew towards Sora. He opened his arms, getting ready to catch her. But instead, she disappears just as he touched him. "Kairi..."

* * *

Sora came flying from the door, back outside. Only to find a little left of his island. Ed was found looking up toward the sky, seeing a large portal above the little left of the island.

Sora ran up to him in shock, "Ed! What do you think is happing here?"

Edward stood looking at the portal, "I don't know. But that's our way out."

What?"

Ed turned away from Sora, and clapped his hands softly. He crouched down the her floor slowly, then pressed his hands on the dirt. "Hang on." He smirked.

"Eh?"

A bunch of rocks launched them into the portal, where the unknown lies...

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Characters are a bit OOC, but... It's good I guess... oO I don't know... I became lazy that the end... DX Forgive me!  
Hiromi


	4. Traverse Town

I DON"T OWN ANYTHING! DX

Chapter 4: Traverse Town

"Are you okay, sir?"

Edward slowly wakened. "Where... am I?"

"Your in the blue room of the Traverse Town Hotel. I... found you by the Gizmo Shop, unconscious." The timid voice responded.

"Traverse... Town?" He closed his eyes and signed. _Great... _He sat up. But unbeknownst to him, his clothes were off. The covers has fallen down, the metal arm was shown. When he noticed, he quickly tried to hide it.

"It's okay sir," the shy nurse in the blue dress said, "When I stripped you from your clothes, I saw your metal limbs." She immediately bowed down to him, while folding her hands. "I'm sorry."

"Eh..." he scratched his head, "you don't have to be sorry."

She suddenly turned red in embarrassment. "By the way, I'm Lissette. I'm the nurse of this hotel. And you are?"

"I'm Edward."

"Edward, who did get those metal-"

"I've done something I shouldn't have done a long time ago."

"Oh- like what?"

"Something forbidden." He lowered his head, "that's all."

The shy nurse quickly bowed again, "I'm sorry!"

He sighed. "Anyway, where are my clothes?"

"Oh! Um... they're in the red chest in the corner. I'll go get it." She walked to the corner, gotten the chest, and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He opened the chest, "Um, would you mind?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She quickly ran out the room.

Ed recovered his clothes. His shirt, pants, boots, coat, and gloves. He made sure that the pocket watch was still inside his pocket. "All right, all ready to go!"

"AIEE!" Lissette screamed.

"What now?" He ran out the door and found the nurse's chest being pierced by a black creature. It took something shining from her body. It was shaped like a heart.

_Those are the same things from that island! Damn! _

He had no choice. He had to use alchemy. He clapped his hands, then changed his arm into a knife like blade.

_Hopefully these things are touchable! _

He ran toward the creature and threw a swing at it. It flew to the ground. Then it escaped, unfortunately with the heart-shaped object. He ran up to her to examine her body. It was slowly fading.

"Lissette!"

"Edward... I'm... sorry." Her body faded away, disappeared in thin air. Edward watched helplessly. He tighten his grip.

"No, damn it. Lissette..."

* * *

"So this is Traverse Town." Sora said. He was inside the accessory shop in the First District, the only place safe from those creatures.

"Yep," respond Cid, the owner of the shop.

"And those things... are called heartless?"

Yep."

"And they take hearts?"

"Yep."

"And my 'Keyblade' is the only thing that can save the world?"

"Not just this one, millions of them."

"...COOL!"

"Eh?"

Sora hopped around the shop, "This is the kind of adventure I'm talking about! I'm your only hope! I'm gonna save worlds! Awesome!"

"You shouldn't be happy about that."

Sora waved the key-like sword in the air. "Wonder if Kairi, Ed or Riku have anything like this! Which reminds me... Cid."

"Yeah?"

"If anyone named Riku, Ed or Kairi comes in here, tell them to meet me in the second district."

"Um, whatever kid."

He walked outside to the bright lighted district. His excitment cooled down. "I wonder if Kairi is okay..." He then made his way to the second district.

* * *

Ed was outside the empty second district. He thought about what to do next. "Can probably try to find Al. Or Sora and the others. Maybe I'll try to find anyone." He looked behind him, the hotel he just came out of. He thought about Lissette for a bit, then continued ahead. He ran to the door next to the hotel. The door leading to the first district.

Beyond the door, was different than what he saw at the second district. He slowly walked to the middle of the district. The lamp were side ways, the mail post had a mouth, it was like a cartoon show.

"This place is weird. I hope the locals here isn't like the mail post over there."

It took a while, but he gotten used to the environment. He also talked to the people of Traverse Town.

"Now the only place I have to go is the Accessory Shop."

He walked the front of the shop and push open the door.

"Welcome to the shop, how can I... Oh, it's just another kid. Hey, go home."

Ed glared, "Kid! Are you calling me so short, I'm smaller than a baby old man?"

Cid glared back, "I'm not old! And didn't say anything like that!"

They both argued back and forth, until Ed finally calmed down.

"So those things are called Heartless, one without a heart... and they feed on people's hearts..."

"Yep."

"...What happens to someone when their heart in taken from them?"

"Well, on one's persons report, they become a Heartless themselves. Or... let's see... if they believe in the darkness, or something like that, they're nothing but an empty body. Like no spirit or whatever." He scratched his head.

_Lissette... _

"People come from all over to Traverse Town. Mostly people whose world was destroyed. Like mine seven years ago."

"So... that island was destroyed, and I came here? But wait... what about my world?"

"I don't know kid."

"Hope everyone's okay..." He closed his eyes and turned around towards the door. "Thanks." With that, he walked out the shop. He sighed, wondering about Aunt Pinako, Winry, everyone else, but most importantly, his bother Al. "hopefully I can find you soon Al."

"I know where you brother is..."

Ed quickly respond to the voice coming from a dark corner. "Where is he?"

She come from the shadows. It was a green skin woman, who was very tall. Her clothes were black, the horns on her head resembled a dragon within. "No need to rush, Ed. He is safe and sound. Now come with me... I'll show you where you bother is..."

"Wait, who are you?"

"You may call me, Maleficent."

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Yep. I wasn't so lazy with the ending with this chapter. I'm gonna change the ending on the third chapter. --  
Lissestte is my character. (That's my middle name) NO FLAMES, PLEASE R&R :)


	5. Ed in Trouble! Sora's Adventure Begins!

**Still, I don't own anything. Yep. I'm still broke... :P **

THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS:) hugs all

**Chapter 5: Ed in trouble! Sora's Adventure Begins! **

Maleficent and Ed spoke in the dark corner. No one was outside, due to the heartless reaching the First District.

"Maleficent?"

"Yes?" She hissed.

"How do you know where my brother is? How did you know my name?"

"Why, child, I know many things about you," she started. "You and your bother tried to revive your mother, but failed. In result, you loss your leg, and your bother lost.. his whole body."

Ed's eyes widened. With each word she spoke, he remembered.

"And you've gotten your bother back by soul, by sacrificing your arm. It was after that, you was determined to get back your bother's body. You sold your soul to the military, you became a state alchemist at a young age. Yes, you did that to get, only your bother's body back. But, you've found out some things your weren't expecting. Like Nina, the Homunculi-"

"Stop..." Ed said in a low voice. Maleficent chuckled. Ed lowered his head and tighten his fist.

"I can get rid of those, bothering memories." Maleficent hissed.

Ed looked up in surprise.

She waved her staff, "That, and lots more that you want. All you have to do is show me how to use that so called, 'alchemy'."

There was a long pause. Ed thought of all of the possible things that might happen, but he could find his brother. That was his only mission, his only objection. And he thought there was a way to go back home. "Okay, I'll go."

Maleficent smirked, "You made the right choice."

They both headed to the world exit, the giant door in front of the First District. While exiting, Cid caught them just in time to see the back of Ed and his braided hair flowing in the wind, and his hands in his pocket. It was like he wanted to.

_"Shit, Ed. What the hell are you thinking?"_

* * *

Sora was just returning from a big battle of the boss heartless of Traverse Town. Exhausted, he went over to the Accessory Shop. When he was just about to tell Cid of the big battle, he finds out about some bad news.

"He wha-"

"Yeah, that bad."

"Wait, who's Maleficent?"

"A witch man! She seduces people to the Darkness. She then makes them a puppet of some sort. Or something like that. But she's evil! She could be taking him to Hollow Bastion." Cid said clueless.

"Hollow Bastion... I heard that some where before, but..."

" And if you don't find Ed, who knows what will happen!"

"Great...So how can I get to them?"

"I built a gummy ship that should take you to other worlds."

Sora stood up, roaring to go. "Which way to Hollow Bastion?"

"Hold on there! Your the Keyblade master right?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You can't go straight there. You have to seal other Keyholes."

"Keyholes?"

Cid sighed. "You'll see. It something at keeps the heartless away for a while."

"Alright." He headed for the exit. "See ya."

"Wait, you'll need some partners to go with."

"Eh?"

"They should be outside by the exit." Cid turned towards the window, like there was nothing to worry about. "Good Luck!"

"Ye-ah." Sora walk out and saw two funny looking characters by the shop. One looked like a duck and the other looked like something like a dog. "Are these the people he was talking about? They sure look funny." He walked up to them, his face looked kinda funny.

"Hi... I'm the Keyblade master. And you are?"

The dog like person answered his question first, "I'm Goofy!"

Then the Duck answered, "And I'm Donald!" he pointed to himself.

"Eh... I'm Sora."

* * *

A few minute of introductions, the three went on, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Inside the gummi ship, the they sat in silence. Goofy and Donald kept on looking at each other, thinking something was wrong with Sora. It was like he fell into a trance. Meanwhile, he was thinking to himself while there was still time to.

_Maybe I should look for Kairi and Riku instead of Edward. I've known them longer than him, but... Cid is right, who knows what will happen. For all I know, he'll do something crazy. I guess I'll have to look for all three of them. I hope I find Kairi soon though. The Heartless are merciless creatures. They'll rip her heart apart. Then she'll be a-" _

"We're here! The first world!" Donald yelled. Sora fell out of his trance. He looked out of the shield, seeing a world right in front of him. He became excited.

"All right! Let's go!"

* * *

They found themselves falling down a long hole. Messing with the slow gravity, they played around. Doing flips and things like that. Once they seen a floor to land on, they got ready to land. Except for Goofy. The other two landed on their feet, and Goofy landed on his stomach. A rabbit came by, running across his long nose.

"I'm late I'm late!" The rabbit said quickly. "I'm here, I should be there!" He stop and looked at his clock. "I'M LATE! SHE'LL HAVE MY HEAD FOR THIS!" He ran out of the room.

"Head? Gross!" Sora exclaimed.

"Gosh. I wonder what's going on?" He got up and put his hand on his nose.

"Ha! We won't find out unless we go!"

The two knotted. They ran down the hall and into a room. A small one. They became cramped. Sora noticed a super small door in front of them. He bended down to examine it.

"Hey look guys, a door! It's small. Who did that rabbit get small?"

"You're too big." The door answered.

"It talked!" Donald yelled.

"Why are you screaming? If you want to get small, drink to bottle over there."

Sora looked behind him to see a bottle. He turned and looked again, the door was sleep. He walked over to the table and drank the bottle. One by one, the three became small. They ran up to the talking door.

"Okay... door, open up!" Sora yelled. The door was sleep. "HEY!"

"Sora, we can use this entrance." Goofy pointed to another doorway. He and Donald ran to Goofy and the three went though.

* * *

Meanwhile in a garden, a trail was being held. The whole place a being guarded be card soldiers.

"You're both guilty!" the so called queen exclaimed.

"Excuse me! I have done nothing wrong!" Alice said.

"Wait! Didn't do-"

"Silence! You're guilty because... I said so!"

"What?" Both of the girls were angry, and worried about their heads.

"Hold it!" Sora came running from the garden gates. "You have no right to be unfair! They didn't do it! I think."

"They tried to take my heart! They are guilty!" The fat Queen exclaimed.

"Heart?... Okay, there not guilty!"

"Have any proof?" She smirked.

"Um... no?"

The card people locked up one of the girls in a cage. "Until you find the real thief, she will remain here. Take the other with you. And I'll keep you funny looking duck and... dog. You won't escape without them, would you?"

"Damn... Sorry guys. I'll come back for ya!"

"Ayuck! Okay, good luck Sora!"

"Now go before I changed my mind and I'll have ALL your heads!"

Sora and the the girl quickly ran to the door next to them. "Geez... what a lady..."

"Hey," The blonde hair girl said, "thank you for saving me."

"No prob! Um..." He scratched his head. "What's your name?"

"Oh, I'm Winry."

"Eh... Winry!"

**TO BE CONTINUED... **

A/N: Yes, Winry is here too. (Muhahaha!) Anyway, this chapter is... not really good to me. My english sux. :P  
Maybe I should add more of the Fullmetal Alchemist characters... thinking... Oh, and this won't be updated for about a week. I have school, and homework and studying to do. Being in 8th grade sux... like Cat woman the game. :(


	6. Surprise, Surprise

**Don't own anything! NOTHING!**

_"There's this girl named Winry. She's an, okay person. Just really emotional. Very sensitive. Anything I do she cries. Oh, and she might be a normal person on the outside, but she's a machine geek! Don't mess with her, unless you want a big bump on your forehead!" _

Sora remembered how Ed described her. _"SO this is the "machine geek?" She doesn't look like it..." _Sora stared at her curiously.

"?... What?" Winry asked. "You heard of me?"

"Well, you can say something like that..." He scratched his head.

"You have? The word of Rockbell's Automail has reached your ears?" Her eyes started to gleam.

"Auto-what?"

"Hmm? You haven't heard of the work I do?"

"No, not really..."

She lowered head with a heavy sigh, "Oh..."

"Um, anyway, we gotta find some kind of evidence-"

"Evidence? I don't know anything about that. Last thing I remember was in Risenbul... one second, I saw Ed and Al doing something... Where's Ed and Al?"

"... I don't know." Sora remembered she was very sensitive. _"If I tell her that Ed is with Maleficent, she probably won't know, but she'll find out maybe. Best not to tell her." _

She sighed again. "It's probably his fault I'm here." She layed her hand on her hips and looked around.

"Hey, uh, tell me what kind of work you do again... Auto-"

"Mail. Automail."

"Is that... mailing or-"

"Well, it's like... a robotics kind of thing. Like for example, if you don't have a leg, I can give you a metal leg. Or like if your arm or something is missing, I'll make one out of metal."

"Metal leg? That's auto mail?"

"Yep."

* * *

In search for some kind of evidence, the two of went almost everywhere. And they found two kinds. An antenna, and a claw.

They both returned to the Queens garden. Goofy and Donald remained at the castle, locked up behind bars, and the other blonde, Alice remained behind bars also.

"Okay, you! We have the evidence!" Sora pointed at the Queen from afar.

"Address me as 'your majesty'" The Queen shouted.

"Your majesty..." he growled.

She looked that the two boxes. "How can you find evidence so fast?"

"Eh?"

"You can only be the thief if you can bring me evidence, guards, seize them!"

"Hey, that's not fair!" Winry shouted, but it was to late, as they where already surround by guards.

"Man... Winry! Run!" He said, trying to keep back the cards.

Winry ran to the exit, but it was nowhere to be found. "Where's the exit?"

Suddenly, behind Sora, was a small brown castle like tower. A card of hearts raced to the tower and turned the wheel to alarm the other cards_. "That's it, the tower!"_

Goofy and Donald escaped the gates. They ran over to protect Winry from the guards. One by one they smacked it and knocking them unconscious. Sora was fighting them, and destroying the tower. The cards where hitting him, but they weren't really strong. After knock most of the guards unconscious, Sora then attacked the tower, he was hitting it slowly, due to all of the fighting he did before with the cards. The Ace of Hearts regained his conscious and his strength. He ran towards Sora to stop him, but Sora successfully destroyed the tower. The Queen started wide-eyed at him, while Sora huffed and puffed, staring at her, with his eyebrows low.

"Your next..." He said, exhaustingly, "If you don't let her go..."

She called a card to pull down the gate holding the blonde haired girl. He removed the curtain, but she wasn't there.

"Wha-?"

"You fools, you let her escape! Find her!"

The cards ran around everywhere, even in circles, looking for the girl. Goofy and Donald were tired also. Winry was behind them, watching the whole fight. She held looked up at Sora. "Are you okay?"

"Em... I'm fine.." He struggled to say. He stood and held his arm with his hand.

"Maybe all three of you should take a break."

"No-"

Winry looked at Sora again, in surprise. "What? But you're-"

"This can't stop me, besides, I'm looking for some people, and I can't rest. I have to keep going."

"But what about..."

"We're fine!" Donald said with a smile.

"..." Winry lowered her eyes and folded her hands.

"Yeah, ayuck, don't worry about us!" Goofy pointed to himself, grinning.

Sora walked past her. "I can't stop, even if I'm hurt. I'll keep going." He walked towards the door leading to the room he first came from. Goofy and Donald followed.

Winry started to cry a bit, even if she barely know him. "He reminds me of Ed. So determined..."

When they went back, they found a surprise. A very big one. A boss very tall, paper like heartless, who juggles fireballs fell from the roof to the floor of the room. He landed in front to Sora and the others. "Crap...this isn't good, and I haven't recovered yet."

The four spread out. Winry ran under the table, making the her not seen by the tall heartless. Sora, Goofy and Donald attacked the heartless with all of their might. Donald was a black mage, using magic whenever possible. Goofy was a Protector of some sort, defending Sora whenever he fell to his knees. The Heartless damaged Goofy the most, since he was after Sora. Donald used blizzard to deal major damage to it. Over and over, Donald used magic, Sora was to injured to fight, and Goofy protected him.

Sora looked up at him, with one eye closed "Goofy..."

"I'm not gonna let my best buddy be killed in this battle, nope!" He said, being proud of taking the damage for him.

"Help!" Winry shouted.

The two turned to see, and saw that the table above Winry has become flat and appeared under her. The Heartless was about to attack, but Sora ran to stop it. With a powerful blow, Sora swung at its legs, and the heartless fell, defeated. It was shining and fading away. A heart flew from its body and disappeared in the air. Everyone stared in amazement.

"Wow!" Donald flipped.

"Ayuck!" Goofy laughed at Donald.

Winry walked over to Sora. He was on his knees, breathing heavily. "You okay?" she said softly.

"...Yeah. I'll be fine." He slowly got to his feet. "Now... where's that keyhole Cid mentioned?" He looked around the room, trying to spot a Keyhole. Then something came to his mind. That sleeping door had a mouth like a keyhole, wonder if that's it. He walked over to the door, and it was sleep as usual. The Keyblade shook and gluon in his hand.

"Whoa!" The Keyblade gave off a light to the keyhole. They heard a lock from it. Then the room was silent.

After a few minutes, they headed to the exit. In the Rabbit Hole, Winry had to ask, "How are we getting out of here?"

Sora smiled and laughed, "Our Gummi Ship of course!"

"Is there anymore monsters out there?" Winry shook.

"Yep! Lots more!" He laughed.

"No! I'm not going!"

"Wanna stay here with the Queen?"

With no need to think about it, Winry went with them. The four entered the Gummi Ship and headed to the next world. Inside, Winry asked what world they are going to next.

Sora answered, "Well, I don't know, I don't pilot the ship, Donald does. Hey Donald," He called out to him, "Let's go, and surprise us with the next world!"

* * *

Meanwhile, inside Hollow Bastion, a group of dark figures surrounded a cauldron, watching every move Sora makes.

"What a troublesome boy!" Oogie Boogie, a large sack of bugs shouted.

"Lets turn him into a heartless! That would be easy!" Ursula the sea witch laughed.

"Be patient." Maleficent hissed, "He his following every step according to our plan. He is very useful to us, if we want to open the final door." She smirked, "If he doesn't want to help, I'm sure the other boy would glad to help."

"You mean the handsome one?" Ursula laughed again.

"Yes, that one. He has fallen into darkness, and is now ours." She waved her staff and the cauldron revealed Ed lying still, covered with black veins. "Now, we must wait until the Keyblade master makes his way here. He and the girl will have a big surprise..."

TO BE CONTINUED...

A/N: Yeah... um... uh-huh. I can't describe things so well. I suc at writing. Blame my english and short attention span XD

Hiromi


End file.
